Rebirth
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Changes happen


**What if Twilight happened in a different way? What if Yeah, Edward was still dating Bella, but had found a secret lover in Jacob during the end of the movie? You that one scene during prom where Edward looks at Jake? Well this story is about that scene and Edward leaving Jake a note to meet him in the meadow. Just say it happened. How will it go? There isn't a story like that and that is why I am writing this story. **

**A/N: I own nothing written in this story. Just the concept of Jake being a sex slave. This is also a one shot that contains two stories in one. If you are confused then let me clear it up. We have Comatose and then Whispers in the dark.. My favorite songs from my favorite band Skillet. Enjoy. Also, the idea of a vampire bites a wolf before their transformation came from the story by Shadow glow called "Return to forks." That story is pure genius. So all credit about the cancelation of the wolf gene goes to her. In my story, Canada is like forks. It's my imagination and that's how I want my world. Weird like me. **

"**Comatose."**

Bella had no idea why Billy Black would want to see her and Edward break up, but whatever the reason, she wasn't going to listen to him. Edward had told her to go into the building while he talked to Jacob for a quick second. He led Jacob into the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Edward snarled.

"My dad wanted me to tell Bella to break up with you." Jacob said.

Edward stared at Jacob for a minute before pushing him up against a nearby tree. Edward devoured Jacob's mouth. Hands began exploring skin and shirts began coming off.

"Edward, No. I can't do this not to Bella." Jacob said as he pushed Edward off of him. Edward growled at him.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled.

"Bella is my friend and I can't do this to her anymore Edward."

"But you would deprive me of the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

Jacob laughed.

"I remember you telling me that Bella was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"She is but so are you. I can't have sex with Bella without the risk of possibly killing her. But with you, I can." He now moved closer to Jacob and touched his face.

"So, what am I? Your drug?"

"Yes, you are my brand of heroine." Edward kissed Jacob's lips. "You know where to meet me tonight." With that said, Edward turned and left, leaving Jacob there panting.  
Edward returned to Bella who was dancing with mike. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go outside." He said.

They went outside to the pavilion. There were three other couples out there but neither noticed the two.

"What t did you and Jake talk about?" Bella asked.

"Just that he should stay away from you."

"You didn't? He's my best friend and I want him in my life."

"You have me bells. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes but I still want my best friend. "

"Whatever you say Bella."

They danced the entire night. Edward took Bella home. He kissed her goodnight and went off to convene with Jacob. Just like planned, Jacob was at the meadow at midnight when Edward arrived.

"Hey there cutie." Edward said as he kissed Jacob on the lips. Jacob pushed him away.

"This is the last time we do this Cullen." He said.

Edward looked at Jacob bewildered.

"Why?" he asked moving towards him. They were now breathing each other's air.

"Because you love Bella, not me. And plus I have found someone."

Edward looked not only hurt, but irate as well.

"Who the hell is it?" he growled.

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is."

"Well, if you must know, it's Jessica Stanley."

Edward was infuriated. Jessica, that bitch that nearly forced him to have sex with him two years ago was moving in on his toy. He had to do something about her. Edward put on a fake smile.

"Well, congratulations on finding yourself an amazing girl." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Edward. Don't you wanna do it one last time I mean we will never see eachother again. "

"No, Jacob. We should just leave it like this."

"Well, see you on Monday." Jacob said.

"What?"Edward questioned.

"My dad really likes Jessica and he's allowing me to attend Forks high to be with her everyday." Jacob smiled.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Jacob smirked.

"Well, see you on Monday." Edward stalked away. In the mist of the darkness, Jacob could not see the hurt on his face.

When Monday rolled around, Jessica had decided to pick up Jacob from the Rez so they could make the preeminent entrance possible to the school. She parked in the parking lot next to Bella. Bella, who was completely unaware that Jacob attended forks now and since he proved to be so smart had skipped a grade and was now in their grade was surprised to see her two friends walking hand in hand towards the school. They walked past the Cullens and Edward who smiled pleasantly at the couple. Neither knowing that he was planning revenge. Jacob and Jessica, both being juniors had no classes together. Jacob's first class, art had many people Bella had introduced him to and Edward. Luck would have it, the only available seat was next to Edward. Edward glanced at Jacob three times the entire class period. He barely said three words to him. The same went for Jacob's next class which was AP literature. Edward had that class with him as well. This time Edward did talk to him.

"You know Jacob." Edward said as the teacher was sitting at her desk, not caring what the students were doing. "I haven't had sex since Friday night."

Jacob snorted. "Well, I asked you but you declined."

"I know and that was very brainless of me to do so. "

"You must really need some don't you?"

"I do and I would really appreciate it if you would meet me tonight in our spot."

"Why don't you just try with Hell bells?"

"I told you the consequences if I do."

"Try to restrain your self because I have a date with Jess tonight."

"Cancel it."

"No Edward. I am not going to blow off my girlfriend because you need sex."

"You can blow me off." he said very seductively.

"Get bells to do it. I doubt you can kill her like that."

"I would but you do it better than any girl I have ever met."

Jacob just laughed and began reading a book that was on his desk. Ignoring Edward Cullen the rest of the class period.

Lunchtime rolled around and Jacob finally had time with his girl. Jacob and Jessica sat at their friend's table. Bella insisted that he sit with her and Edward but he declined, who wants to sit with their best friend and her boyfriend who was also his secret fuck buddy? Jacob and Jessica sat at the table ignoring everyone. They just looked at eachother until Jessica had to suddenly use the restroom, Edward signaled for Alice to follow her. Everyone knew about Edward and Jacob and would do anything to make their brother happy. Alice was to follow Jessica into the bathroom and scare her away from Jacob. Hopefully that would work and Jacob would come running back to him. Alice and Jessica returned several minutes later. Alice replayed the incident over in her mind for Edward.

"_Jessica." Alice said. Jessica was stunned that a Cullen was talking to her. _

"_Alice, omg you're talking to me?" _

"_Yeah, you see, Jacob is a good friend of mind and I don't think that he's too good for trash like you. So I suggest that you back off of him or else ." Alice said in her sweetest voice. _

"_I don't think so Alice. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't plan on giving him up." She walked out of the bathroom and Alice followed. _

"It's going to be harder than we thought." Edward whispered so that only the vampires could hear. 

Jacob had biology with Bella and Edward. The only available seat was next to mike. Edward was watching Jacob now more than ever since mike was now hanging all over him and Edward would be damned if mike was going to get any from Jacob which he was clearly thinking. Just then Jacob cut his finger doing the lab that they were doing, now Edward who knew Jacob's weakness knew that he would soon faint; which he did after Edward thought about it. Edward was the first one over to him.

"I'll take him to the nurse." Edward offered.

"Ok, just make sure he's ok." Mr. Molina said.

Edward nodded and helped Jacob up. When they were out of everyone's sight, Edward picked him up and headed towards his car, he knew that Jacob would be fine. Whenever he did this all it took was for Jacob to have a few seconds of rest and a good slap to the face and he would be fine. Once they were in his car, Jacob came to.

"Edward? What the hell?" he was up and alert.

"You fainted, I told the teacher that I would take you the nurse." Edward smiled.

"This isn't the nurse's office." Jake said, looking around.

"I know, I knew when you would come around." He smiled again.

"And so, what? You took me to your car to do what? Rape me?" Jacob had crossed his arms across his chest.

"No Jake, I just I don't know, when I see you with her I just want to kill her. I can't stand to see you with her. It irritates me."

"You love me don't you?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders "I guess."

"I think I love you too Edward. When I see you with Bella, I get the same way."

"So, what should we do?" he had no idea what they could possibly do.

"Dump our girlfriends and run away?" Jacob asked.

"What about your family? And aren't you going to be going through your phase soon?"

"Yeah, next month and I highly doubt that you can take care of me when I go through it. Forget about what I said."

Edward grabbed Jacob's shoulders.

"No, we are going to do it. I will do everything in my will to take care of you when it happens." Edward kissed Jacob on the lips. "We should get back to class."

"Yeah." Jacob kissed Edward again.

They got out of Edward's car and headed back to class. They only had ten minutes left in class. Jacob spent it talking to Bella but actually looking at Edward on the sly.

**Whisper in the dark.**

When the summer came around, Jacob broke up with Jessica and Edward broke up with Bella. Both Bella and Jessica took the breakup really hard. Especially Bella. She went as far as telling Edward that he can't leave or she might kill herself. Because of her suicide threat, Charlie had her admitted to an asylum in New York. Jessica on the other hand ended up taking the breakup to the attempt of having sex with Jacob in order to get her pregnant. But that didn't work, Edward had read her mind and warned Jacob. They now lived in Canada. Carlisle wanted Jacob to continue his education and so Carlisle made it so Jacob would go to the local high school in Toronto. Edward and Jacob lived in a little apartment and loved it. It was a summer day and the happy couple were sitting inside the house. Jacob's birthday was tomorrow and his wolf gene would be activated. As the couple sat there, and idea dawned on him.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" Edward asked, not looking at Jacob, but at the television.

"Of course." He turned to look at Edward.

"Do you mind if …" he was interrupted by a call from Alice.

"Hello?" he said angrily.

"I know what you are going to do." Alice's voice said on the other line.

"Well, will it work?" he questioned.

"Yes. If you do it now. Don't let him know what you are going to do." She sounded both happy and a little worried at the same time.

"Ok." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"Alice. She needed to know something, it's not important. Jake, can I kiss you?"

"Why would you ask me if you can kiss me? We are dating."

"I know, it's just. Forget it."

Edward grabbed Jacob and pulled him into a kiss. Jacob had deepened the kiss. He was now pinned under Edward. Edward had now taken off Jacob's shirt. He kissed his stomach.

"I love you and what I am about to do, please forgive me.''

"What are you talking about?"

Edward bit into Jacob's neck. He screamed out in pain. Edward had managed to restrain himself from going any further. He sat back and watched Jacob squirm in pain. It was hard to watch this and so he left out the room. He could hear Jacob calling his name. It hurt him to hear this, he didn't want him to be in pain; he also didn't want him to be what he was known to hate. Jacob's father had been against the idea of Jacob dating a vampire, which went against the treaty. If they knew that he had turned him, the treaty would be broken and they would come after Edward and his family. There was silence in the other room and then voices. Voices he realized were his family. It was Carlisle's voice that stood out the most.

"Get him in another room Emmett." He ordered. Edward went out to see Emmett picking Jacob, who had now fallen into unconsciousness and taking him into the room Edward had just left out of. Alice, Rosalie and jasper following behind. Esme had gone into the kitchen to clean up the mess that was in there.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" he sounded distraught and drained.

"Alice told me what you were planning. Edward, you don't have the strength to watch him go through this." His voice was calm.

"But I can, I had to turn him. I didn't want him to become one of those things." Edward went and sat down on the couch. Carlisle sat beside him. He placed an arm around him.

"I know that you don't but you have no idea what effect this could have on him."

"Carlisle, Alice said that everything would be fine. And plus I did it before the gene was activated."

"Alice's visions aren't always clear Edward. You know that."

"I know but I have a strong feeling about this."

Rosalie and Alice came from the back room.

"He's awake." Alice smiled.

Edward and Carlisle both went into the room. They saw Jacob. He was sitting up and completely aware of his surroundings.

"Edward." He said.

"Jake." Edward responded. Edward couldn't believe how his boyfriend had changed. His once tan skin was now pale and his brown eyes now golden. His features had become even more beautiful than he already was. It was amazing. Carlisle had begun to examine Jacob who seemed utterly fine.

"Apparently, the wolf gene is now gone from his body. That's the fascinating part." Carlisle said.

"Can I have a moment alone with Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Everyone, let's give them a moment." Carlisle instructed the group. They all left to give him and Jacob some privacy.

"So, you wanted me immortal instead of a shifter?" Jacob asked. All jokes aside.

"Yes, I didn't want you to be one of those things. I didn't think I could handle it if it happened." Edward began to cry. Jacob had never seen or knew vampires could cry.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before?" he asked sullenly .

"I love you more than anything and I couldn't tolerate to lose you." Edward said as he wiped tears from his face.

"You weren't going to lose me." Jacob said, placing a hand on Edward's cheek.

"Yes I was. If I couldn't love the wolf side of you, then you would have thought that I couldn't love the human side of you either. " He asked Jacob, looking solely into Jacob's eyes.

"You could have just asked me how I would feel. You can't decided my feelings for me." he smiled and placed a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry that I did that." Edward was now happy.

"Don't be sorry. I'm actually glad that you turned me into one of you."Jacob said intuitively while looking into the mirror that Alice gave him.

Edward had now gotten onto the bed with Jacob and placed an arm around him. He kissed the tip of Jacob's hair, which he cut after he and Jessica broke up. Edward had been a little skeptical at first about him cutting his hair but he began to like it.

"You becoming one of us makes you even hotter." He kissed the bridge of Jacob's nose.

"I know. But I have a question. Are fledglings suppose to be full, even though they haven't fed yet?"

"No, the thirst is suppose to be insatiable for a new born. Why?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing, it's jus that I am completely full."

Edward stared at Jacob with perplexity.

"That's weird. Maybe we should ask Carlisle to check on you again."

"No , I don't want to bother him."

"But we should at least get you out to get use to the hunt."

"Yeah, but for now let's just enjoy this moment."

Jacob pulled Edward into a kiss that seemed as if he would last an eternity and who knows, it just might.

**So, do you like my story? I like my story, but that isn't up to me is it? It's up to all those very loyal readers. If you don't like it well, I'm sorry for writing it. I wrote all this at midnight and had to get it off of my mind. It was bugging me since I watched the awards and saw that trailer. Ok, please review and no flames. **


End file.
